Vegimals
The Vegimals are cute, little creatures, half vegetable, and half animal. They all enjoy cooking, gardening, and helping the other Octonauts whenever they can. They speak Vegimalese, their own special language. Shellington is usually the only one who can understand what they are saying. All vegimals have the lower halves of fish and flippers. Of all the Vegimals, however, Tunip is the only main character. They all tend to faint at shocking or bad news. They are also capable of breathing underwater without helmets. You can almost always find them in the Octopod's kitchen, where they like to bake fish biscuits and kelp cakes, or in the Octopod's garden where they can water the plants, fruits, and veggies. The Vegimals also seem to like helping Tweak fix and build things, especially Tunip, and in the Octopod Gym, where they have a Ping-Pong table, they enjoy playing a quick game whenever they want. Appearance Vegimals have a radish-like head that comes in different colors and a fish-like body that is colored either green or blue. Vegimal Name List Non-Canon Vegimals (No appearances in TV series) Sharchini=Zucchini and Shark Perchkin=Pumpkin and Perch Yamchovy=Anchovy and Yam Wallabaga=Rutabaga and Walleye Charchard=Chard and Char Maccoli=Broccoli and Mackerel Carprika=Caprika and Carp Albachoy=Bok Choy and Albacore Salepeño=Jalapeño and Salmon Other Vegi-Bot=Vegimal and Robot (Mariana Trench Adventure) The Vegimal language As stated earlier in this article, the Vegimals speak Vegimalese. Information relating to their method of communications have yet to be officially released, however I have collated some examples of spoken Vegimal and used context to decipher certain sounds and noises that they make. It is also likely that they do not speak an actual language (as in with syntax and grammar), and they use regular expressions in certain situations such as barks or alarm calls like dogs. However, this can be disputed as they seem to have "conversations" with one another. It can also be interpreted as a zooglot or an "animal language" with extremely simple grammar and syntax, similar to how Koko the gorilla speaks. Vegimals however, as seen in creature reports and other episodes, do have the ability to imitate and speak some spoken English, with their distinct accents, but however much prefer to stick with their native tongue. Linguistics: ' ''Phonology: Vegimal phonology is fairly simple. A very common sound they produce is a "voiced alveolar trill" ''or /r/, colloquially known as a "Rolled 'R'" like the Spanish r in "''repollo" '' This commonly follows a ''Voiceless bilibial stop or /p/ as in the English "Pole" The following IPA symbols can be heard from the Vegimals: Consonants: /r/ : Rolled "r" /p/ : same as in English "p" /ʈ/ : Not in English, pronounced by pronouncing a 't' but curling the tongue back to touch the hard palate. Vowels: Some phrases: Here are some Vegimalese phrases! Pardon my interpretation since this is written based on what I heard in various episodes. Definitions are given based on context. Feel free to edit if you have a better interpretation. *Characters such as ü is pronounced as ue (u + e sound). Pronunciation parts '''in bold indicate that it must be stressed when spoken. Gallery SAM_0255.JPG SAM 0257.jpg|All of the vegimals. SAM_0253.JPG|Tunip doesn't seem to like all the noise. octoffpeek2-1.jpg|Making a huge Kelp cake! 5885567190_a8b2f9a69e_m.jpg|Tunip and Barrot compete in a Ping-Pong match. octoffpeek2.jpg|Barrot is rolling out some dough for Fish Biscuits. octoffpeek2-2.jpg|KELP CAKES!!! 5046235145 8327503e05-1.jpg App full proxy-1-.gif Tunip-1-.png .jpg Goodbyevegibot.jpeg|Tunip says goodbye to the Vegi-bot. Category:Vegimals Category:Octonauts Crew Category:Characters Category:Main Characters